


A Confession and Some Pizza

by seethrujeans



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethrujeans/pseuds/seethrujeans
Summary: Hunter realizes just how much he loves Tristan and decides to tell him.





	A Confession and Some Pizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caspeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspeter/gifts).



> for axl

_Ding!_

“I will literally love you forever if you go answer the door” Hunter said.

Tristan and Hunter hadn't gotten out of bed all day. Hunter only had 2 weeks off of school for Christmas break and they wanted to spend all of it together. Being a year older and already in University, Tristan had a much more open schedule. Both boys were jealous of each other, Hunter arguing that high school was basically prison and no person should be forced to attend. Tristan argued that more free time just gave him more time to miss his boyfriend, and Hunter could exactly fight a statement like that. So, they spent all night watching movies and all day laying in bed cuddling. They had been wrapped up together for nearly 17 hours, a new record for them. It wasn’t until 3pm that they decided they needed food. Tristan was pretty sure he would die without it, though Hunter said he was exaggerating seriously too much.

“I thought you already loved me?” Tristan said teasingly as he got up for the first time that day. He grabbed one of Hunters hoodies, pulling it on over his bare chest. He left the room then, not wanting to keep the delivery man waiting all day in the frigid Canadian winter. Hunter stayed in the room, instantly turning into a flustered mess. Tristan always seemed to have that effect on him. They had said ‘I love you’ before, just once. It was late at night, mumbled between stolen kisses and absorbed by the darkness surrounding them as soon as it left their lips. That was nearly a month ago now and they hadn’t talked about it since. They hadn’t said it since, either. Hunter didn’t regret it, not at all. He had known he loved Tristan for months, and was sure the other boy knew it too. Still, he didn’t know how to bring something like that up.

Hunter was never the romantic type. He didn’t know why three little words suddenly meant the world to him, but they did. He really did love Tristan, at least this is what he thought love would feel like. He had never felt anything like this before, that he was sure of. The way he felt when he was with Tristan was unique to everything else. It was something he knew no one could take away from him.

“Pizzas here!” Tristan exclaimed as he walked through the bedroom door, pulling Hunter out of his thoughts. Hunter sat up and crossed his leg, looking up at Tristan with a small smile. Tristan sat down, setting the pizza box between them and opening it.

“Thank God we got this, I’m starved”, Tristan said, picking up a slice of pizza and biting into it. Tristan expected Hunter to reply, or at least start eating as well. He never did though, leaving them with several moments of awkward silence. Things weren’t usually awkward between them ever; each boy had grown comfortable to just sitting in the same room and doing their own thing without talking. This was different, though. Hunter was just sitting there, staring.

“What’s wrong? Is there something on my face?” Tristan said, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

“Sorry, no, nothings wrong. And there’s nothing on your face” Hunter chuckled, blushing slightly. He felt brave then, leaning over and kissing Tirstan's cheek. “I just was thinking is all” He continued, picking up a slice of pizza.

“Oh? That’s always dangerous” Tristan said jokingly, giggling softly. “Whats up, then?” He asked, nudging his knee against Hunters gently. Hunter blushed more and shrugged, looking over at Tris.

“I love you” He said, face red. He hadn’t planned on saying it, but he just got a feeling that Tristan needed to know. Tristan was always much more casual about things like this, but Hunter didn’t miss the tint of pink on his cheeks as he said it. “Oh” Tristan started, smiling, “I love you too”. He leaned over, pecking Hunters lips. They both giggled quietly then and smiled at each other. Hunter was still bright red and Tristan felt himself turning to mush at his boyfriends sudden openness.

“Now can we please eat? I’m seriously starved” Tristan giggled, taking a bite of his food. Hunter giggled and nodded, bringing his own slice up to his lips.

“Okay, okay. Lets eat”, Hunter smiled before taking a bite.


End file.
